The crystal of doom
by Invader Hope
Summary: Zim obtains Earth's rare energy crystal and puts it in his Pak, which starts destroying him from the inside. Later he finds himself in the hands of Dib, who is trying to help him so he would stop screaming from the pain, and so he can get back the crystal


The crystal of doom  
**INTRODUCTION: **Everyone in the galaxy is talking and gossiping about a famous alien who actually obtained a rare energy crystal. All of the aliens in the galaxy were after this alien, because that's just how rare the crystals are. An energy crystal is a small inch-long crystal that is powerful enough to power a whole planet. This was Earth's energy crystal. And, of course by now you probably knew this, but the alien that obtained it was known as Zim. He had actually obtained one! Unfortunately, he put it in his Pak, which was probably not as good of an idea. The energy waves of one crystal are so powerful that it started destroying his Pak from the inside-out. But, Zim had no idea.  
**Story: **One day, about 3 days after Zim obtained the crystal, Dib came over to Zim's house to spy. He walked in, and luckily, Zim was nowhere to be seen, and Gir was on the couch. Dib ended up in a conversation with Gir about the energy crystals. Dib soon realizes that the crystals are not only destroying his Pak, but making the Earth's energy weak. He also realizes that the aliens can't track him when he's asleep. So after lots of consideration and talking, he decides to help Zim. Right then, Zim walks in and starts giving Dib a lecture about how he shouldn't be in his base, and how he would destroy him if he ever saw him in his house ever again. Dib panicked, and took out a sleep dart from behind his back, and jabbed it into Zim's shoulder. His last words were: "I'll get chu, Dib! You stinking hyooman…" Then his voice faded away. Dib immediately leaves with Gir and Zim just outside Earth's atmosphere inside a ship as big as a bedroom. Dib puts Zim inside a giant testing tube filled with purple goo. After Dib types on a computer for an hour, Zim wakes up, and starts screaming at Dib. Dib calms him down for a minute to explain what exactly is happening. He hesitates, tries to take out the crystal from his Pak, fails, and then grumps: "Well, what do we do now?" Dib: "Well, the crystal's energy waves are making it so that you can't control your Pak. Right now, I'm trying to find something that can help, but so far I haven't…" Suddenly, Zim starts screaming (just like he did when he pretended that his spine hurt in the parent teacher night episode) and he started hitting his head against the wall. Then he starts babbling about how it hurts or something while putting his hands on his Pak. Dib looks at some monitors on the computer, and yells: "OH NO! IT'S COMPLETELY DESTROYING HIS PAK!" He frantically pushes random buttons on the keyboard. Suddenly, three tube things go into Zim's Pak. He immediately stops screaming, (so they worked) but he feels weird and awkward about it, and starts making grossed out/this is so weird/awkward faces. Zim: "Dib! Get them out! They're doing stuff! IN MY PAK!" Dib: "No! Would chu rather have this, or a Pak attack?" Zim hesitates to think about it, and then gives in. Unfortunately, he faints a few seconds later. 10 minutes later, he wakes up instantly because the tubes in his back were apparently temporary. Zim starts freaking out while Dib tries to push buttons to bring them back. Zim starts screaming like he did before.  
Dib: "Zim! TAKE OFF YOUR PAK!"  
Zim: "ARE YOU CRAZY?"  
Dib: "JUST TRUST ME! PLEASE!" Zim hesitates, and then takes it off with a relieved face. Dib immediately presses a button, making a lavender-colored tube connect Zim and his Pak. (At the end of each side, there was a long end to it.) Zim goes along with it cautiously. Then he starts breathing really fast. Zim: "DIB! Every time I get a Pak attack, then it gets worst! Soon, it will be fatal! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING…something….something…" Next thing they know, Zim starts losing consciousness. Dib: ZIM! NO! STAY WITH ME!" Dib starts pounding his fists on the keyboard, hoping that something would happen. Then a ton of tiny, clear tubes come out of nowhere and go onto Zim, along with the big tubes from earlier. Zim immediately wakes up, and starts freaking out when he sees some sort of goo going through the clear tubes. Dib reasons with him to comfort him, and soon Zim gives in-not liking, but going with it. (Why would he do that? It's a mystery I guess…) Zim: "We have to stop this! If we don't, then I could get another Pak attack! And then I might die! Andthentheworldwon'tremembermeforeversinceI'mdead, and-"Dib puts sleep stuff in the goo, which makes Zim tired. Dib: "You've GOT to CALM DOWN! YOU COULD BE DESTROYED FROM PANICKING LIKE THAT IN YOUR CONDITIONS!" Zim gets shivers. Zim: "I…must see if I can control my Pak yet…I STILL CAN'T!"  
Dib: "And you never will be able to until we fix your Pak before this gets out of hand!"  
Zim: "I thought it was already out of hand…WAIT! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! My Pak didn't shock me awake when you kidnapped me because it's not working right!" After that, there was an awkward silence.  
**WAIT A SECOND…WHAT'S GIR UP TO? (This is when you say "Oh my gosh, really?" and the laugh out loud)  
**Gir had been in the very far corner recording EVERYTHING on a camera the whole time. But what else is he doing? ...He's still recording, though.  
**AT THE TALLEST'S SHIP; THE MASSIVE:  
***Beep beep beep beep beep* "Incoming video from, well, just outside Earth's orbit, my tallest." The tallest click it, bringing up the full video of Zim being tortured! The tallest pause it near the beginning, and after discussing with each other, they soon discover that it was ZIM that was the famous Irken who had found a rare energy crystal, and it was destroying him! They sat there with a moment of silence, and then burst out laughing. Then, as a few Irkens walked in to see what all the commotion was about, the tallest explained to THEM what was happening. Then they told them to tell anybody who walked in late what was happening, and then played the video.  
**BACK AT THE SHIP…  
**Suddenly, every single tube left Zim's body because they were ALL temporary. Zim: "Oh no! Dib, I can't stand another Pak attack-They hurt too much! Help me, Dib!" Dib presses a few buttons, and then tells Gir to watch the buttons for him. Gir sets down the camera and walks towards the keyboard and computer as Dib rushes over to a big tube, opens it, and gets sucked inside, sending him straight to Zim's testing tube. He splashes into the dark purple, yet see-through goo and rushes over to help him. Zim was still freaking out. Dib: "THERE'S GOT TO BE SOME WAY!" He desperately reaches his hand ALL THE WAY INSIDE ZIM'S BACK, and moves his hand around to find the crystal. Zim started making more of his "I cannot stand this it feels too awkward!" faces. Dib yells as he's burned by a security thing, and shot backwards against the side of the tube. Dib frantically (and even more desperately) reaches his hand EVEN MORE IN Zim's Pak. Zim: "THAT'S MY PAK THAT YOUR SHOVING YOUR ARM INTO! OW-HEY QUIT IT! OWOWOWO! …JUST FIX IT SO I CAN CONTROL MY PAK AGAIN!"  
**(FIRST ENDING-OR THE FIRST ALTERNATE ENDING)  
**Dib takes out his arm, and starts helping Zim fix his Pak. After a fixing montage, Dib finally asks; "Well, did we do it? Can you control your Pak now?" Zim immediately takes out his spidy legs, and then puts them back in. Zim: "I can control it, now! Now to take out the crystal…" Zim sat there searching his Pak for a minute or two. Zim: "…Hey, It's not there! OH NO! THAT MEANS THAT IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF MY PAK, WHICH IS THE ONLY PART I CAN'T REACH! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS COULD BE FATAL!" Dib sternly tells Gir to press a certain button. Gir-not being very self aware-presses a random button-which was the wrong button. Suddenly, a ton of clear tubes go onto Dib, and Zim starts having a Pak attack, and started screaming bloody murder. Dib: "NO! PRESS THE ONE NEXT TO THAT!" Gir, of course, presses the wrong one again.  
**BACK AT THE MASSIVE…  
**Every single Irken on Irk is in the massive, watching the video, while the tallest are laughing and eating popcorn and doughnuts.  
**BACK AT THE SHIP…  
**Dib is screaming like a maniac and holding his back with Zim's Pak on, a ton of tubes sticking out of him AND the Pak, and a shot in his arm. Zim, on the other hand, is unconscious with ten shots in his shoulders, shmillions of tubes sticking out of him, giant tubes sticking out of his back, and is mumbling like he's having the worst nightmare ever. And that nightmare starts when he wakes up. Gir stopped pressing random buttons, and walked over to the corner to stop the recording. Then he ran back, and pressed more buttons, torturing poor Dib and Zim. (A while later) Dib: "P-p-p-p-press th-the r-red b-b-button!" Gir turned on the camera, walked back towards them and moved his hand dramatically and slowly over every single button, and stopped on the red one. Then, very slowly, he pushed it. All of the tubes and stuff immediately left Zim and Dib, and Dib managed to take off the Pak, put it on Zim, and open a door, exiting the testing tube. Then Dib pressed a green button, putting the RIGHT tubes on Zim, waking him up.  
**IN THE MASSIVE…  
**The tallest somehow finished the recording. Then they got a new one.  
**BACK AT THE SHIP…  
**Zim: "Dib! My Pak is severely damaged! The next Pak attack could be the last, AND-um, Gir? What are you doing with that camera?" Gir: "I'm making a video for future references, and as a present!" Zim gets a stern look on his face, but deep inside, he's REALLY nervous. Zim: "Who did you send it to?" Gir: "The tallest! In fact, they're watching the video right now, and it's live!" Zim cringes. And then flinches. Zim: "…YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAT?" Gir giggles. Zim: "WAIT! There still might be hope!" Zim puts his face on the glass, and yells desperately, "MY TALLEST! Please come and help me! I'll die if I don't get help-*cringes, or in other words, gives everyone a sign that a Pak attack will happen soon*-Hurry! The Pak attack may be fatal, and I think one's gonna happen soon!"  
**IN THE MASSIVE…  
**"Pretty pretty please? What will the world come to without me? How will I get out of this mess? What will happen to Gir? ..." Zim is on the monitor asking himself questions while the tallest are eating more popcorn. (A random Irken): "My tallest, shouldn't we HELP him?" The tallest consider it for a moment, and then say: "FIRE UP THE CANNONS, 'CAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO EARTH!" A ton of guards grab the female Irken, and stuff her into a cannon head-first.  
**BACK AT THE SHIP…  
**Zim has his face pressed against the glass, and is scratching his hands against it, while Dib is frantically typing as fast as he can. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. Dib presses a button, making a steel wall in the shape of the testing tube go over and cover the testing tube. An Irken is standing there with curly antennas and purple eyes and a smudge of ash on her face. She shoves Dib aside, and walks in, saying, "Where is he?" stubbornly.  
Dib: "Where is who?"  
Irken: "Zim!"  
Dib: "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Irken: "TELL ME RIGHT NOW, YOU STINKIN HYOOMAN!"  
Dib jumps in fright. Dib: "He's right over here…" He presses a button, turning the shut-down mode off, revealing Zim going crazy, twitching, and banging his head on the glass side. The Irken girl shoves Dib to the side again, and walks over to the computer. Once she was there, she pressed a ton of buttons, and started trying to fix Zim's Pak. After fixing for a while, suddenly there's a big spark, and Zim starts screaming. The Irken tries everything, but then she soon gives up. Then she came out, and shoved Dib again. This time, Dib shoves her back. Then the Irken starts beating him up just like Gaz would.  
**BACK AT THE MASSIVE…  
**Purple: "Ok, who wants to volunteer to go help save Zim, since the Irken we sent is busy with and important thing?" Irken: "But she's beating up a large headed kid…" Red: "Thank you for volunteering! FIRE UP THE CANNONS!" An Irken fires up the cannons.  
**BACK IN THE SHIP…  
**Another Irken appears at the door, and without a word, goes towards Zim to help him. Long story short-he gave up, too. And the whole time, Zim just sat there screaming his head off, slowly getting more and more weak. The tallest send a few more Irkens, but they give up too, so they send the smartest Irken they know. When he makes it there, he finds Tak sitting on a bench near the door in a corner, (The tallest sent her, but she didn't want to help of course, so she sat and watched), he saw the first Irken AND Gaz beating up poor Dib, (She just came over to the ship and supported the first Irken's idea of beating him up), he saw two more Irkens next to Tak who had given up, and he saw Zim over in the testing tube, slowly dying, and screaming. LOUDLY. This Irken decides that instead of using the computer he would go inside the tube and fix his Pak. He goes inside the tube, and starts fixing Zim's Pak. Zim has become unconscious, and has even stopped breathing. The Irken wipes sweat from his forehead. Then…Just when Zim's about to die…..He's awake! From there, the Irken temporarily fixes Zim's Pak, and then sends him to Irk to have professionals somehow get the crystal out. Once he was on Irk, everyone was shocked about how bad his Pak really was! After a few months, Zim was able to regain all of his memories, and was back to normal 3 weeks after that.  
_**THE END**_


End file.
